U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,471, issued Feb. 1, 1972, to E. Klauke and E. Kuhle, discloses the preparation of N-arylthio and N-aliphaticthio carbamoyl fluorides by the reaction of a carbamoyl fluoride and a sulfenyl chloride. However, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,471, the process of Klauke and Kuhle is not suitable for preparing the corresponding carbamoyl chlorides. Since fluorine-containing compounds are generally more expensive than the corresponding chlorine-containing compounds, it would be advantageous to develop a process for the preparation of N-arylthio and N-aliphaticthio carbamoyl chlorides.